My Angel
by sherry97
Summary: What would you do if the love of your life died in your arms. This is what happen to Magnus when Alec died before they could get back together after there brake up, but is he really dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been a month since Magnus broke up with me. There has been so much to do here for me, to not think of Magnus. There has been a lot more demons in the city then there was before. Jace, Isabella, and I had to go and kill them. Right now we were on our way to brooklyn to kill a bunch of demons.

We were walking to the area where the demons were. There was at lest twenty demons there. We were out numbered so we called for backup, and they sent out all the people they could of sent they send Magnus. I shot an arrow at a demon that came behind Jace just as Magnus shows up. There was another that was coming to me so I grabbed out my dagger and started to strike when there was another demon right behind me that I did not see. I throw the dagger at the one in front of me and when it hit it there was a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down and saw a claw as it was pulling out I went to my knees in pain.

Before I could thank the battles was over and it was quit. I closed my eyes to the pain in my chest in to my head spining.

"Alec open your eyes, please open your eyes" the voice was crying and he felt his body being lifted into a lap. I open my eyes and saw Magnus was holding me. He had tears in his eyes as he was looking at my wound. "You going to be okay you have to stay with me."

I looked him straight in the eyes his face was blurring out. "Magnus" was all I could say "I love you."

"I love you too, you just have to stay with me. Please." he said as he held me closer.

My mind was getting blurrer with the pain, with black spots in my vision. Magnus was trying to heal me, but I knew that it would not work. I was dieing and arms of the man I love. I looked him and grabbed him by his shirt with all the energy that I had left and kissed him before saying "Im sorry" and closing my eyes let the dark take me.

I felt myself lift into the air with the clouds. I woke up and looked around with the sun shining bright. There standing five feet to where I was, stood a man in white. He looked just like me as will.

"Hello there Alexander Lightwood." said the man, " Welcome to Angel tower, this is where you will learn to become a guardian angel."

"What does that mean and am I dead?" I asked.

"Yes, you are but you have been chosen to become a guardian." he said taking a step to me, "My name is William Herondale."

"Oh, by the angel do you mean the William, that Magnus was talking about?"

"Yes, that would be me and can't believe a Lightwood has my face."

"That right you did not like my ancestor."

"Yes, but from what I hear you are different then him." he said and walked up closer to me, "Now that you are here it is time for you to get your guardian marks follow me."

(Magnus)

I sat there with the love of my life in my arms. He was so still after he kissed me; when he lied back and died. So here he was in my arms with his eyes close and no pulse.

"Alec, please no NO Alexander come back please" I could feel the tears go down my cheeks as I sat here with my heart ripped out. My love was dead, this could not be happening why him why not me. He was only eighteen years old I lived long time why could it have been me then me. Why did they take him away from me and not me? I picked him up into my arms and carried him to the Institute. He was so light like he hasn't eatten in days or it could be because he was dead.

We walked in and there was his mother and father they turned when we came in. There faces went white when they saw Alec. His mother came over took him from my arms and held him and started to cry when she knew he was gone. "Alec, baby please no not you too." She put his head on her shoulder and held him and cried.

Two days later we held a funeral for him. He always said he thought that he would not die a hero, but he did. He my hero and angel. Now he was gone my angel was gone. The first morning I woke waiting for him to call, but then I remembered that he was gone. I would never see his face again, never get kissed by him or make up. I never let him tell me his side of the story and I never would. It was all my fault I could not save him. What was the yorse of having magic when you could not save the one you love.

It has been two weeks now and I stayed in bed. I keep thanking that he was going to walk through the door any minute, but there was no chance of that now. My love that I let go died and I never be able to tell him how sorry I am, to tell him that I love him. I never see his beautiful blue eyes again. I never see him again to have a family with.

**Please tell me how you like it. This story just popped in my head. I update the next chapter soon. Check out my first story of Magnus and Alec and tell me how you like it as well thank you all bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since Alec died. All I been able to was get up eat and go straight back to bed. I hanged on to a blue scarf that was he had left here. It still smelt like him. I closed my eyes and started to cry again, that seems to be the only thing I been able to lately. There was no turning back because he was gone and I could do nothing about it. After 800 years I find my true love, but then he was taken away from me. My beautiful angel. All I have been able to thank about is all the things I never got to tell him and now I never will.

(Alec)

"Good, Job Alec you are now an Guardian Angel." said Will as he walked up to me.

"Thanks, do you know who I am suppose to be guarding." I said still could not believe that I was dead. No idea how long times seems to go by fast here.

"Yes, and you never guess who they chose for you." he said with a big smile on his face. The time I been here I though Will as a friend. I know William Herondale friends with a Lightwood.

"Who?" I asked knowing it must be someone I know.

"I talked to them and asked if you do this one person, because he will does need you right now. He does ever get out of bed or lest to get food. He stopped using magic."

That when it hit me. He was talking about Magnus. Why did he stop using magic? Why is he crying over me when were't even together anymore."Magnus?" I asked.

"Yes." he said," There one thing that you should know."

"What?"

"You can not show your self."

"Why?"

"Because we are suppose to be dead so you have to use a glimmer, and there are laws to that say it."

"Okay"

He gave me a styles and I walked over to where there was a portel back to earth. I jumped through and spreaded my wings and flow to where Magnus apartment was. I took my styles and put on the glemmer and went through the door. I looked around every thing was the same as before. Nothing has changed, but the garbage that was everywhere. I snapped my fingers and the garbage was gone. The cool thing of being a guardian is you get powers that you never had before.

I walked over to his bedroom. When I got in I could where sop. I looked over at the bed and saw Magnus. What I thought was Magnus. He did not have makeup on or and his hair was down. There was no glitter in sight. He was hanging on to my old blue scarf and crying. Magnus never cry's or that I though. I never once saw him cry. I walked over to the bed and crawled up on the bed and lied down next to him. I lied there next to him watching him. I put my hand on his cheek; he stopped crying as if he could feel me. He put his hand on mine, but it went right through. "Alec is that you?" He said out lond looking around as if he could find me, but I knew he could't.

"Yes, Magnus it is me." I said, but I knew he could not hear me.

"If that is you, i'm sorry I could not save you. I let you down." he was crying again this time a lot harder then before.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, and no you did not let me down; how could you. I love you."

That time was when Magnus looked up to where I was as if he did not believe his eyes.

"Alec?" he said. How could he see me I looked down and saw my glimmer charm must have stopped. It did it was not there anymore. "How are you here?"

"You are not suppose to see me." I grabbed my styles out and put the charm back on. I made sure that it was a strong one. He looked around as if trying to find out where did I go. I raved my hand in the air to put words there that said. "I'm always with you." The words started to fade just as fast as I put them there.

"Alec, how are you here?"Raved my hand again. "I am your Guardian Angel."

"What is that?"

"Your protector. When you die sometimes you can be chosen to become a Guard like me, it only takes two weeks. The older Guards give you your person to guard and mine is you. Oh and William does look like me."

"William you met him so he is one, too then"

"Yes, I could get in lots of trouble for talking to you, but you already know that I am here." I said my glimmer disappeared once more this time I did not care.

He looked up at me. Then saw what I was wearing. "So do you all dress in white." I just nodded my head.

Then there was foot steps out side the room I was once again with my glimmer, but this time I did not put it on it just appeared just like that. "Magnus are you okay." came my sister voice from the other room. Now only Magnus could see me and no one else. He walked over and open the door.

"Yes, I am." he said opening it with a big smile on his face. The biggest one that I ever seen on his face.

"You look happy. So what happen."

"Nothing."

"Come on tell me."

"NO, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

They stared at each other for a minute or so. Before walking in to the livingroom. "So Isabell what is it that I can do for you."

"Oh, nothing it is that I found this book and you never guess what is in side it." she said smiling as much was Magnus was.

"What?"

"It says here that when you die. There is a chance that you can turn in to a Guardian Angel."

"And?"

"Well, it saids that sometime the new guards get there true love as the person they are suppose to guard."

"And?"

"What if Alec is one and he is here right now."

He looked over at me and her eyes fallowed his and that when she knew. I just nodded my head and took the glimmer off. Isabella just stood there tears started to form then she was running at me giving me a big hug.

"Wow Izz my Wings."

"Oh, sorry they beautiful."

"Thanks." I said as I spreaded them out. They were big and beautiful. They were white and when they were spreaded out like this they glowed a gold color around them.

"Izz you can not tell anyone I am here. I get in lots of trouble just because you two know." she nodded.

Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you thank and please give some ideas that can help me finish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in so long and if someone is reading this I BEG of you to REVIEW PLEASE. Hope you like the story this is only my second story and I am still trying to figure out away to finish my first one so if you have any idea that could help please tell I be happy to read them.**

Chapter 3

I could not believe that I had him back after two weeks of being gone and now he tells me that he is my Guardian Angel. He was always my angel now he was a will angel. My protector and a beautiful one at that. Even though we could not be together because he would get in trouble for just telling me that he was here. I did not care I had him back that was all that I wanted. I had a second chance to tell him all the thing that I thought that I would not be able to do. Right now I was lying on my bed watching look out the window. He did not sleep anymore. He did not know that I was awake so I just stared at him. He was even more beautiful in the moon light.

"What was it like to die?" I said. He turned to me took a deep breath. "Like you are flying and then darkies then light."

"What did you see when you woke up?"

"Will was there to welcome me to Angel Tower that is where we learn to become an Guardian Angel." he said as walked over to me and sat down. "It only takes two weeks that all. That day you saw me was my first day."

"So what did you and William talk about?"

" You going to find this hard to believe, but we are good friends now. He the one who taught me everything about being a Guardian."

This was still a little hard to take in that he was still here with me after death. I was just happy that I could see him again. He was still as beautiful as he was; even more then before.

"So how are Jace and my parents?"

I looked at him, "Will your father gone in to a depression. He feels bad about what he told you what he called you and he will not be able to take them back." I said sitting up, "To tell you the truth I think he should feel bad. What kind of father calls there son fagget and a decrase to the family? Your mom says she find, but I know she only holding back for Jace and Izz."

"Magnus can you take me over there talk to them for me? I tell you what to say." he said.

I thought about this they would not be able to see him, but Isabella and me. So I just nodded and got dressed and made a portal over there. I knocked on the door and Isabella anwsared it. "Hey, Izz Alec wanted me to talk to your parents for him since they can not see he."

"Okay how are you going to do that tell them that there dead son has something he wants to them." she said.

"No I was going act like I was telling them it."

"That is a good idea come on, they are in the kitchen."

We walked in there was Maryse as the table looking at a picture book. I walked closer and I saw that they were pictures of Alec when he was growing up. He was so cute when he was little. He still had his blue eyes that he got from his mother.

"Hey, Maryse." I said. She jumped when she saw me next to her.

"Hey Magnus, just looking at some pictures of him. I could remember the day that I found out we were going to have a boy. Robert was so excited to be a father. He talked about all the things they would do together. Now all that changed. Robert keeps calling his phone to see if he pick up after he found out. He could not believe that our son was dead. Now I lost both of them. First Max now Alec."

"Tell her no she did not we be here watching over her." Alec said.

"No you did't they might be gone from this life, but they are always watching over us." I said, " Like Guardian Angels."

"I just do not know what to do." she said, "I feel like I filled him. I was not away there for him he was always there watching over Isabella and Jace. I was never there for him."

"Tell here no she didn't I knew why they were always away."

"No, he was knew that you had an important job that that you had too do."

"That still not an excuse for not being there." she said, "I'm am his mother for god sacks and I was tarrible too him too him."

"Tell her no she wasn't she was the best never had she turn her back on me and I love her."

"Maryse no you didn't he loved you always you never turned your back on him like Robert did."

"You think so?" she said looking up at me tears in her eyes.

"I know so." I gave her a hug. " Where is Robert any way."

"He been going to his grave every day. He sits there and talks to him like he can hear him." she said with a laugh.

"I bet he could."

I walked out of the room to go back to the apartment.

"Hey Magnus I be back I going to put a spell on you so nothing can hurt you while I am gone." before I could say anything there was a bright light. Then it was gone and I looked around and he was gone.

(Alec)

I was flying to the silent city. I put on another glimmer because the other stared to fade after we left from talking to my mom. I land and looked around to see if I could see my father. He was over in the corner where Max's grave was. I walked over there and saw they had put me right next to my baby brother. I looked over at my father; he was pale and skinner then last I saw him. "Alec I am so sorry what I said." I could not believe this he was tell me he was sorry.

"I was not a good father to you. I wish I could see how happy you were with Magnus before."There were tears in his eyes. "Now I do. I just hope where ever you are you are happy." No wonder; when I was with my mother Max was there he told me that he was mom's and dad's Guardian. This just explase why they needed one in the first place.

"Dad I know you can not hear me, but you need to move on." I said, "There is nothing here I am gone. And there is nothing you can do about it."

He got up and looked one more time at my headstone that read " Here lies Alexander Lightwood son, brother and hero." I could not believe they put that on my headstone.

**Hoped you liked it and Please REVIEW WITH IDEA'S YOU CAN HELP thanks.**


	4. sorry

Sorry you guys my computer died and I need to get a new charger for it so I update as soon as I can.


End file.
